


A father figure

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his daughter Harper birth, Grant Ward is found to have insecurities about his role as a father. A chat with Coulson will settle all the things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A father figure

It was the greatest joy he had ever experienced. He really believed that his heart might burst at any moment.

 

Of course, Grant Ward had never been so happy and scared at the same time in his life.

 

 

In a room a few floors above his head, Skye was sleeping peacefully after a turbulent night to say the least. She had just given birth to a little miracle named Harper Cristina Ward.

 

 

He had spent the last five hours to take care of Skye and to fix his daughter, and now that both were sleeping he really needed a break.

 

Too many emotions in one day.

 

 

Then he went to the hospital's bar, hoping very much that they serve any alcohol. He was stunned, completely overwhelmed as if he had been injected with a powerful drug.

 

 

Quite frankly, he didn't think he could be a good father for Harper.

 

 

He considered alrady a miracle that Skye had forgiven him, but build a life with her was something too big, even for him.

 

 

It from when Skye had told him that she was pregnant, he was living with this constant fear.

 

 

His real father was the worst father figure a child could ever ask for. He beat his mother and sister for the most absurd reasons. A child of his age then usually also takes such any older brothers, but also in his case he wasn't the best example that a child of his age could ask for.

 

Garrett was even worse.

 

 

"Son, I hope you will never have a child" he said "You are a weak and for sure it will be your child too"

 

 

But Harper was all but weak. He had understood how her little hand was wrapped firmly around his thumb when he picked her up.

 

Harper was destined for great things. He still don't know if she would become an agent as he and her mother, but she sure would have been to the height of her wishes.

 

Maybe she would become president, or director of the SHIELD.

 

 

Approaching the bar, talking about directors, he saw just the only person who could possibly help him.

"Hello Grant" Coulson said, "Come on, I'll buy you a beer"

 

"They serve alcohol here?" asked surprised Grant.

 

"It's analcolic " Coulson said, with a laugh.

 

The two stood in silence for a while , when Coulson was to break the silence.

 

 

"How is Skye?" He asked.

 

"Good, I guess," said Grant, "Now she is sleeping, I left her to the custody of Simmons and May, although I was thinking that if I were the one to give birth, for sure I would be destroyed. She seems even more hyperactive than usual "

 

"She wouldn't be our Skye if it wasn't like that" Coulson said, "And you? How does it feel to become a daddy? "

 

"As happy as I've never been in my life, but also terrified" said Grant.

 

"Terrified is not a word is usually in the vocabulary of the Agent Ward I know of," Coulson said, "And what would terrify you?"

 

"Everything" Grant said with a sigh "Fear of making mistakes,I'm afraid that one day Skye finally realizes that she is wasting her time with me, afraid to ruin everything with Harper, afraid to be exactly like my father"

 

"And what makes you think you're exactly like him?"

 

"Let's say he, my brother and Garrett were not quite good father figures"

 

"So you really think that everything be wrong to blame them" asked incredulously Coulson.

 

"Yes," admitted Grant.

 

"Oh Grant" Coulson said, "it's impossible for you to be like them"

 

"How can you be so sure, sir?" Said Grant.

 

"Because you are a better person than them," said simply Coulson.

 

"I'm not so sure, sir," admitted Grant.

 

"Listen to me Grant," said Coulson "Skye is not even biologically my daughter, but it's a bit 'as if I had adopted her , and you know that I love her as if it were. So, I'll tell you that I try to be father to her. I try to build a relationship with her, and start from scratch every morning "

 

"And how can you do it?"

 

"I don't even know Grant!" Coulson said, "I just know that it's worth it for Skye"

 

"For what it's worth sir, you are a great father," said Grant.

 

"Thank you son," Coulson said "I'm glad to hear it from you"

 

"I see how you behaves with Skye" Grant said, "To tell the truth, the way you deal with all of us. And for sure,you will always be a better father than I can ever be to Harper "

 

 

"Grant, I'm not here to tell you that it will be easy," Coulson said, "It will not be easy at all. There will be days when your daughter will hate you, just like every child does at some point in their lives. It's up to you "

 

"I'm not sure I can do it," said Grant.

 

"Allow me to disagree, son" Coulson said, "You'll be a great father"

 

"Thank you, sir," said Grant, "But may I ask what you was doing here all alone?"

 

 

"I thought about the time that passes" admitted Coulson "It seems like it was yesterday the day when you and I went to kidnap her from her van. And now you're married, and you have a beautiful daughter. Being a grandfather made me feel old "

 

"If I may say" Grant said with a grin, "You're too young to be Harper's grandpa"

 

"And because of this you have earned a free beer" Coulson said, "Leave, I'll do it. According to me your wife will wakes up really soon and for that moment you'll want to be in the room with her, or May will not take it good "

 

"Thank you sir"

 

"It was a pleasure Grant" Coulson said, "And if along the way you'll still have doubts, my office's door is always open for you"

 

 

"Hey honey," said Skye, welcoming him with a tired smile "Where have you been?"

 

"I had nice chat with your father" said Grant.

 

"Dad, what did you say?" asked amused Skye.

 

"That Harper is lucky to have a father like him," said Coulson.

 

 

And for once in his life, Grant had finally found the father figure he never had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And for the cycle "WEAR A FUCKING CONDOM, GRANT"
> 
> But this time, I have an excuse. 
> 
> I wanted to write, but I was running out of ideas ... so I asked for a propt to my 10 year old sister, and she came out with this!   
> but in addition, I have had so many Coulson- Ward's feels lately, and I don't know why 
> 
>  
> 
> and don't ask me why in every damn fic, they are forced to have a daughter .... 
> 
> The speed at which step I write Grant and Skye as two superspy to I write them as two adorable parents is disarming


End file.
